Project X Zone 3: The End of All Realities
Project X Zone 3: Crossing Worlds (pronounced Project Cross Zone) is a crossover game between many companies:' Activision, Bandai Namco, Capcom, Cartoon Network, Disney, Electronic Arts, Konami, Level-5, Nickelodeon, Nintendo, Platinum Games, Rovio, Sega and Square Enix. '''It is developed by Monolith Soft, published by Namco Bandi games and it an exclusive to the Nintendo 3DS, Android and iOS. And has a total of over 600+ characters to play as and a total of over 6,000+ attacks to use on your enemies! Gameplay This game is a mixture of the styles of gameplay from the first 2 games and the gameplay style from Angry Birds Epic and it also contains open world but however, you can create your own party up to 28. Playable Characters The main protagonists of the game, with twenty characters for each of the two character types of pair and solo. '''Pair' For each company, there are 30 pair units each. Activision *Abby Yates and Peter Venkman (Ghostbusters) *Captian John Price and John Soap MacTavish (Call of Duty) *Crash Bandicoot and Spyro the Dragon (Crash Bandicoot and Spyro/Skylanders) *Coco Bandicoot and Crunch Bandicoot (Crash Bandicoot) *Chopscotch and Wolfgang (Skylanders) *Doctor Neo Cortex and Nina Cortex (Crash Bandicoot) *Jet-Vac and Pop Fizz (Skylanders) *Mitsuko and Uriko (Bloody Roar) *Sherlock Holmes and James Watson (Sherlock) (BBC Guest Stars) *Twelfth Doctor and Clara Oswald (Doctor Who) (BBC Guest Stars) *Yugo and Alice (Bloody Roar) Bandai Namco *Alisa and Jack (Tekken) *Asuka Kazama and Emilie de Lili Rochefort (Tekken) *Christie Montero and Eddy Gordo (Tekken) *Goku and Vegeta (Shonen Jump Guest Stars) *Guntz and Klonoa (Klonoa) *Haken Browning and Kaguya Nabu (Super Robot Wars) *Hwoarang and Steve Fox (Tekken) *Kazuya and Heihachi Mishima (Tekken) *King II and Craig Murduk (Tekken) *Kite and Blackrose (.hack) *Kogoro Tenzai and Mii Koryuji (Project X Zone) *Lars Alexanderson and Raven (Tekken) *Ling Xiaoyu and Jin Kazama (Tekken) *Mitsurugi and Taki (Soul Calibur) *Mokujin and Pac-Man (Tekken and Pac-Man) *Naruto and Sasuke (Shonen Jump Guest Stars) *Paul Phoenix and Marshall Law (Tekken) *Reiji Arisu and Xiaomu (Namco x Capcom) *Siegfried and Natsu (Soul Calibur) *Sophitia and Cassandra Alexandra (Soul Calibur) *Yoshimitsu and Kunimitsu (Tekken) Capcom *Amaterasu and Susanō (Okami) *Bass and Roll (Megaman Series) *Batsu Ichimonji and Hinata Wakaba (Rival Schools) *C. Viper and Hsien-Ko (Street Fighter and Darkstalkers) *Captain Blue and Sexy Silvia (Viewtiful Joe) *Chris Redfield and Jill Valentine (Resident Evil) *Chuck Green and Frank West (Dead Rising) *Chun-Li and Cammy White (Street Fighter) *Dante and Trish (Devil May Cry) *Demitri Maximoff and Jon Talbain (Darkstalkers) *Devilotte and Tron Bonne (Cyberbots and Megaman Legends) *Dudley and Elena (Street Fighter) *Edward Falcon and Rouge (Power Stone) *El Fuerte and El Stingray (Street Fighter and Slam Masters) *Felicia and Felyne (Darkstalkers and Monster Hunters) *Hayoto Kunzuki and June Lin Williams (Plasma Sword) *Ibuki and Rolento (Street Fighter and Final Fight) *Iyasu Tokugawa and Tadakatsu Honda (Sengoku Basara) *Juli and Juni (Street Fighter) *Laura and Sean Matsuda (Street Fighter) *Megaman and Protoman (Megaman Series) *Megaman EXE. and Protoman EXE. (Megaman Battle Network) *Megaman Volnutt and Roll Caskett (Megaman Legends) *Mike Hagger and Gunloc (Final Fight and Slam Masters) *Morrigan and Lilith Aensland (Darkstalkers) *Poison Kiss and Hugo Andore Jr. (Final Fight)???? and ???? *Ryu and Ken Masters (Street Fighter) *Sakura Kasagano and Karin Kanzuki (Street Fighter) *X and Zero (Megaman X Series) *Zangief and Rainbow Mika (Street Fighter) Cartoon Network *Batman and Batgirl (DC Guest stars) *Ben and Gwen (Ben 10) *Beetlejuice and Lydia (Beetlejuice) (Warner Bros. Guest Stars) *Bugs Bunny and Lola Bunny (Warner Bros. Guest Stars) *Chowder and Panini (Chowder) *Daffy Duck and Porky Pig (Warner Bros. Guest Stars) *Deadshot and Harley Quinn (DC Guest Stars) *Finn and Jake (Adventure Time) *Fiona and Cake (Adventure Time) *Garnet and Amythest (Steven Universe) *Green Lantern and The Flash (DC Guest Stars) *Gumball and Darwin Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Howie and Poodle (Almost Naked Animals) *Marceline and Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *Mordecai and Rigby (Regular Show) *Nicole and Richard Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Nightwing and Cyborg (DC Guest Stars) *Pearl and Peridot (Steven Universe) *Prohyas and Vambre (Mighty Magiswords) *Robin and Starfire (Teen Titans) *Samurai Jack and Scotsman (Samurai Jack) *Steven and Connie (Steven Universe) *Superman and Supergirl (DC Guest stars) *The Mask and Ace Ventura (Warner Bros Guest Stars) *Tom and Jerry Disney *Aladdin and Genie (Aladdin) *Ant-Man and Wasp (Marvel Guest Stars) *Black Panther and White Tiger (Marvel Guest Stars) *Captain America and Agent Carter (Marvel Guest Stars) *Darkwing Duck and Launchpad McQuack (Darkwing Duck) *Dipper and Mabel Pines (Gravity Falls) *Doremi Harukaze and Sailor Moon (Sailor Moon and Ojamajo DoReMi) (Toei Animation Guest Stars) *Drax The Destroyer and Gamora (Marvel Guest Stars) *Falcon and Winter Solder (Marvel Guest Stars) *Fireside Isabella and Wander (Phineas and Ferb and Wander Over Yonder) *Groot and Rocket Raccoon (Guardians of the Galaxy) *Hiro and Baymax (Big Hero 6) *Hulk and Red-Hulk (Marvel Guest Stars) *Indiana Jones and Mutt Williams (Indiana Jones guest stars) *Iron Man and Hawkeye (The Avengers) *Jake and Izzy (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) *Joy and Sadness (Inside Out) *Judy and Nick (Zootopia) *Kairi and Namine (Kingdom Hearts) *Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable (Kim Possible) *Luke Cage and Iron Fist (Marvel Guest Stars) *Luke Skywalker and Han Solo (Star Wars guest stars) *Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse *Miles and Loretta Callisto (Miles from Tommorowland) *Mulan and Mushu (Mulan) *Nova and Star-Lord (Marvel guest stars) *Pirate Princess and Doctor Strange (Jake and the Neverland Pirates and Marvel Guest star) *Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher (Phineas and Ferb) *Rey and Finn (Star Wars Guest Stars) *Roxas and Xion (Kingdom Hearts) *Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver (Marvel Guest Stars) *She-Hulk and A-Bomb (Marvel Guest Stars) *Simba and Nala (Lion King) *Sora and Riku (Kingdom Hearts) *Sofia and James (Sofia the First) *Spider-Man and Squirrel Girl (Marvel guest stars) *Star and Marco (Star vs. The Forces of Evil) *Thor and Lady Sif (Marvel Guest Stars) *Timon and Pumbaa (Lion King) *Tonto and the Lone Ranger (The Lone Ranger) *War Machine and Rescue (Marvel Guest Stars) *Woody and Buzz (Toy Story) Electronic Arts *Gandalf and Frodo (Lord of the Rings) (Warner Bros. Guest Stars) *Harry Potter and Hermoine Granger (Harry Potter) (Warner Bros. Guest Stars) *Henry Blackburn and Dimitry Mayakovsky (Battlefield) *Jack Rourke and Sam Harper (Need for Speed) *Jacob Taylor and Minda Lawson *MacAllan and Sarah *The Warden and Morrigan (Dragon Age) Konami ???? Level-5 *Arachnus and Toadal Dude (Yo-Kai Watch 2) *Hovernyan and Nathaniel Adams (Yo-Kai Watch 2) *Inaho and USApyon (Yo-Kai Watch 3) *Komasan and Komajiro (Yo-Kai Watch) *Mac and Tomnyan (Yo-Kai Watch 3) *Nate Adams and Whisper (Yo-Kai Watch) *Noruka and Soruka (Yo-Kai Sangokushi) *Oliver and Drippy (Ni no Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch) *Professor Layton and Luke (Professor Layton Series) *Robonyan/Robonyan Model F and Shogunyan (Yo-Kai Watch 1 and 2) *Saki-Chan and Skysharmin (Yokai Watch 3) Nickelodeon *Adult Swiper and Teenager Swiper (Dora the Explorer and Teen Swipers) *April O' Neil and Casey Jones (TMNT Guest Stars) *Chase and Skye (PAW Patrol) *Daring Danny X and Lynn Loud (PAW Patrol and The Loud House) *Dudley Puppy and Kitty Katswell (TUFF Puppy) *Henry and June (KaBlam!) *James Kirk and Commander Spock (Star Trek Guest Stars) *Karai and Shinagami (TMNT Guest Stars) *Katie and Cali (PAW Patrol) *Korra and Tenzin (The Legend of Korra) *Lady Knight Dora and Boots *Leonardo and Raphael (TMNT Guest Stars) *Marshall and Everest (PAW Patrol) *Mikelangelo and Donatello (TMNT Guest Stars) *Molly and Gil (Bubble Guppies) *Mondo Gecko and Monkey Brain (TMNT Guest Stars) *Rubble and Tracker (PAW Patrol) *Ryder and Robo-Dog (PAW Patrol) *Slash and Leatherhead (TMNT Guest Stars) *Spongebob and Patrick (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Timmy Turner and Tootie (Fairy Odd Parents) *Zim and GIR (Invader Zim) Nintendo *Ash Katchum and Sereena (Pokemon) *Brock and Misty (Pokemon) *Callie and Marie (Splatoon) *Cia and Lana (Hyrule Warriors) *Donkey Kong and Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong) *Gru and Michael Knight (Knight Rider and Despicable Me) (Universal Guest Stars) *Ike and Marth (Fire Embalm) *Mario and Luigi (Super Mario Brothers) *Kirby and King Dedede (Kirby) *Link and Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) *Lucina and Chorm (Fire Embalm) *Ness and Lucas (Earthbound) *Princess Peach and Princess Daisy (Super Mario Brothers) *R.O.B. and Duck Hunt (Gyromite and Duck Hunt) *Roy and Lyn (Fire Embalm) *Wario and Waluigi (WarioWare) Original Characters *Alex the Hedgehog and TBA *Damien Maximoff and Matt Knuckle *Emily Shinjitsu and Elmina Shinjitsu *Frost the Hobidon and Jimmy the Mouse *Humorita and Tragedianna *Locus Strife and Karin Mina *Logan Hinako and Zamantha Glendale *Madame Bomb and Kalvin Bailey *Manny Nash and Eugene Brunch *Purity The Hedgehog and Michelle The Wolf *Raye the Cat and Jonathan the Hobidon *Rob Benson and Maria Mina *Suzan Hinako and Riley "Cat Smash" Johnson Platinum Games *Baby and Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights at Freddy's) *Foxy and Mangle (Five Nights at Freddy's) *Fredbear and Springtrap (Five Nights at Freddy's) *Prince Vorkken and Chewgi (The Wonderful 101) *Raiden and Solid Snake (Metal Gear Rising) *Wonder-Blue and Wonder-Green *Wonder-Pink and Wonder Black *Wonder-Red and Immorta *Wonder-Yellow and Wonder-White Rovio *Bomb and Matilda (Angry Birds) *Bubbles and Hal (Angry Birds) *King Mudbeard and Ross the Pig (Angry Birds) *Mighty Eagle and Terence (Angry Birds) *Obi Wan Kenobi Bomb and Qui-Gon Jinn Male Matilda (Angry Birds Star Wars II) *Stella and Female Red *Red and Chuck (Angry Birds) *Red Skywalker and Chuck Solo (Angry Birds Star Wars) *Princess Stella Organa and Terebacca (Angry Birds Star Wars) *Silver and The Blues (Angry Birds) *Jedi Younglings and Yoda Bird (Angry Birds Star Wars II) *Coral and Suma (Nibblers/Sky Punks) *Billy and Ricket (Sky Punks) Sega *Akira Yuki and Pai Chan (Virtua Fighters) *Axel Stone and Blaze Fielding (Streets of Rage) *Beat and Gum (Jet Set Radio) *Classic Sonic and Classic Tails (Sonic Generations) *Cream the Rabbit and Marine the Raccoon (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Doc Brown and Marty McFly (Back to the Future) (Universal Guest Stars) *Gemini Sunrise and Erica Fontaine (Sakura Wars) *Honey the Cat and Amy Rose (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Ichiro Ogami and Sakura Shinguji (Sakura Wars) *Jacky Byrant and Sarah Byrant (Virtua Fighter) *Knuckles the Echidna and Miles "Tails" Prower *Owen Grady and Claire Dearing (Jurrasic World) (Universal Guest Stars) *Sei and Toka (Virtua Quest) *Sonic the Hedgehog and Sally Acorn (Sonic the Hedgehog/Post-SGW Archie Sonic) *Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Silver the Hedgehog and Blaze the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Vyse and Aika (Skies of Arcadia) *Zobio and Zobiko (House of the Dead) Square Enix *Alphys and Undyne (Undertale) *Asgore and Toriel (Undertale) *Cloud Strife and Tifa Lockhart (Final Fantasy) *Rikku and Yuna (Final Fantasy) *Sans and Papyrus (Undertale) Tatsunoko *Christopher Peepers and Joy (Superbook) *Ken the Eagle and Jun the Swan (Gatchaman) *Tanpei and Junko (Time Bokan) *Yatterman 1 and 2 (Yatterman) *Zenderman 1 and 2 (Zenderman) Solo Activision *Dave Lister (Red Dwarf) (BBC Guest Star) *Doomguy (Doom) *Kaos (Skylanders) *Pitfall Harry (Pitfall) *Ralph (Rampage) *Slimer (Ghostbusters) *The Three Stooges (Three Stooges film series) Bandi Namco *Don-Chan (Taiko: Drum Master) *King of All Cosmos (Katamari) *Neneko/Neito (Yumeria) *Shaheen (Tekken) *The Prince (Katamari) *Unknown (Tekken) Capcom *Akuma (Street Fighter) *Captain Commando (Captain Commando) *Carlos Miyamoto (Final Fight) *Chibiterasu (Okami) *Baby Bonnie Hood (Darkstalkers) *Biff Slamcovich (Slam Masters) *Lord Raptor (Darkstalkers) *Juri Han (Street Fighter) *Nathan "Rad" Spencer (Bionic Commando) *Nobunaga Oda (Sengoku Basara) *PTX-40A (Lost Planet) *Tiffany Lords (Rival Schools) *Viewtiful Joe (Viewtiful Joe) Cartoon Network *Anais Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Aqua Teens (Aqua Teen Hunger Force) *BMO (Adventure Time) *Bismuth (Steven Universe) *Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) *Ice King (Adventure Time) *Lapis Lazuli (Steven Universe) *Jasper (Steven Universe) *Johnny Bravo (Johnny Bravo) *Mr. Pickles (Mr. Pickles) *Noods (Promos from 2008 to 2010) *Raven (Teen Titans/DC Guest Star) *Willy Wonka (Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory) (WB Guest Star) *The Eds (Ed, Edd, and Eddy) *Yuki Yoshida (The Amazing World of Gumball) Disney *Black Widow (The Avengers) *Cadpig (101 Dalmatians) *Catboy, Owlette and Gecko (PJ Masks) *Deadpool (Marvel Guest Star) *Elsa (Frozen) *Scrooge McDuck (Ducktales) *Yoda (Star Wars Guest Star) Electronic Arts *Alex Hunter (FIFA 17) *Dr. Wright (SimCity) Level 5 *Android Yamada (Yo-Kai Watch) *Emmy Altava (Professor Layton) *KK Brothers (Yo-Kai Watch 3) *Master Nyada (Yo-Kai Watch 2) *Manjimutt (Yo-Kai Watch) *Sgt. Burly (Yo-Kai Watch) *Wicked Executives (Yo-kai Watch 2) Nickelodeon *Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Alex Porter and Mini Patrol (PAW Patrol) *Catdog (Catdog) *Ethan Hunt (Mission: Impossible Guest Star) *Kipper the Dog (Kipper) *Mayor Humdinger and Kitpanion Club (PAW Patrol) *Mikey Simon (Kappa Mikey) *Wubbzy (Wow Wow Wubbzy) Nintendo *Chell (Portal) (Valve Guest Star) *De Blob (De Blob) *The Elite Beat Agents (Elite Beat Agents) *Fawful (Mario and Luigi) *Little Mac (Punch-Out) *Meta Knight (Kirby) *Mr. Bean (Mr. Bean) (ITV Guest Star) *Mr. Game and Watch (Game and Watch) *Starman (Earthbound) *Team Rocket (Pokemon) Original Characters *Azimra Glendale (PXZ3 Original Character) *Clockwise Hinako (PXZ3 Original Character) *Monty Hinako (PXZ3 Original Character) *Rio the Rumbling Russian Blue (PAW Patrol OC) *Rosaletta (Original PAW Patrol Character) *Soundbyte (Original PXZ3 Character) Platnium Games *Wonder-Goggles (The Wonderful 101) Rovio *Dahlia (Angry Birds Stella) *Luca (Angry Birds Stella) *Poppy (Angry Birds Stella) *Sera (Sky Punks) *Tim the Ice Bird (Angry Birds Space) *Willow (Angry Birds Stella) Sega *Aarbron (Shadow of the Beast) *AGES (Sonic and All Stars Racing Transformed) *Big the Cat (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Eddie "Skate" Hunter (Streets of Rage) *Gilius Thunderhead (Golden Axe) *Hatsune Miku (Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA) *???? *Mobo and Robo (Bonanza Bros) *Opa Opa (Fantasy Zone) *???? *Segata Sanshiro (Sega Saturn Advertisements) *Sketch (Comix Zone) *Team Chaotix (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Vanessa Lewis (Viruta Fighter) Square Enix *Black Mage (Final Fantasy) *Frisk (Undertale) *Mettaton (Undertale) *Mettaton EX (Undertale) Tatsunoko *Doronbo Gang (Yatterman) *Gold Lightan (Golden Warrior Gold Lightan) *Hakushon Daimao (The Genie Family) *Seymour the Big Cheese (Samurai Pizza Cats) *Yawara Inokuma (Yawara) (3rd Party Character from Shogakukan) Rival Characters The antagonists and sometimes rivals, also known as bosses. Much like the playable units, they also can use multi-attacks and special attacks. The boldface ones switch to playable solo units in later chapters. *Albert Wesker (Resident Evil) *Azuna Hayate (Original Character) *Baddinyan (Yo-Kai Watch) *Black Doom (Shadow the Hedgehog) *Captain Hook *Chaos (Sonic Adventure) *Dalek Emperor *Darth Vader (Star Wars) *Dr. Andonuts (Earthbound Halloween) *Dr. Vu (SimCity) *'Fawful' (Mario and Luigi) *Frieza (Dragon Ball Z) *McKraken (Yo-Kai Watch) *McKraken Form (Yo-Kai Watch) *'Jasper' (Steven Universe) *Jim Phelps (Mission Impossible) *The Joker (DC) *The Pirate King (Sky Punks) *'Juri Han' (Street Fighter IV) *'Kaos' (Skylanders) *King Pig (Angry Birds) *Krall (Star Trek) *'Lard Vader' (Angry Birds Star Wars) *Loki (Marvel) *'Lord Raptor' (Darkstalkers) *Mola Ram *Prison Breaker (Yo-Kai Watch Busters) *Princess Ivy (Sofia the First) *Porky (Earthbound) *Queen Beryl *Sigma (Megaman X Series) *Solomon Lane *'Unknown' (Tekken) *'Yuki Yoshida' (The Amazing World of Gumball) Enemy Characters The enemies that the protagonists face on their adventure *A.I.M. Agent (Marvel Cinematic Universe) *Cravic APU *Lead Hunter Green *Binging Bulls *Cairo Henchman (Indiana Jones) *Candroid (Phienas and Ferb) *Centipeetle (Steven Universe) *Cluster Gem (Steven Universe) *Cone Zombie (Plants VS. Zombies) *Crab Monster (Steven Universe) *Flag Zombie *Conehead Pirate (Plants VS. Zombies 2: It's About Time) *Pirate Zombie *Crabmeat (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Cyberman (Doctor Who) *Dalek (Doctor Who) *Death Eater (Harry Potter) *Deathtrooper (Star Wars) *Evil Minion (Despicable Me) *Ferbot (Phineas and Ferb) *Flametrooper (Star Wars) *Jawa (Star Wars) *Jellyfish *Jibazombienyan (Yo-Kai Watch 3) *Jinmenzombieken (Yo-Kai Watch 3) *Joker Minion (DC Comics) *Penguin's Henchmen (DC Comics) *Soufflé Monster *Ice Ogre (Jake and the Neverland Pirates/Adventure Time) *Imperial Officer (Star Wars) *Gnome *First Order Stormtrooper (Star Wars) *LexBot (DC Comics) *Doombot (Marvel) *Oliphant *Rohan Soldier *Moria Orc *Balrog *Ringwraith *Fell Beast *Easterling *Mountain Troll *Death Eater Snake *Common Welsh Green *Motobug *Minion Pig *Pigtrooper (Angry Birds Star Wars) *Ripper Nighthawks *Rogue Pig *Rouge Leader Pig *Desert Pig *Phinedroid (Phineas and Ferb) *Ultron Minion *Brainiac Minion (DC Comics) *H.Y.D.R.A. Agent (Marvel) *Snow Mugs *Golden Pig (Angry Birds Epic) *Mother of Golden Pigs (Angry Birds Epic) *Smuggler Pig *Mechanic Pig *Lantern Pig *Matey (Angry Birds Epic) *Necromorph (Sea Space) *Adventurer (Angry Birds Epic) *Brute Pig (Angry Birds) *Ice Monster *Krang Minion *Pigtrooper *Turrets *Skunkbug (Jake and the Neverland Pirates) *Stormtrooper (Star Wars) *Tusken Raider (Star Wars) *Watermelon Steven (Steven Universe) *Weeping Angel (Doctor Who) *Wizpig (Angry Birds Epic) *Demonic Wizpig *Koopa Troops *Prince Porky *Merchant Pig *Stick Pig *Worker Pig *Soldier Pig *White Abodabat (Yo-Kai Watch) *White Bruff (Yo-Kai Watch) *White Impass (Yo-Kai Watch) *White Lamedian (Yo-Kai Watch) *White Kapunki (Yo-Kai Watch) *White Komane (Yo-Kai Watch) *White Pinkipoo (Yo-Kai Watch) *White Reversa (Yo-Kai Watch) *White Reuknight (Yo-Kai Watch) *White Rollen (Yo-Kai Watch) *White Sir Berus (Yo-Kai Watch) *White Slitheref (Yo-Kai Watch) *Zombie Dimmy (Yo-Kai Watch 3) *Zombie Oni (Yo-Kai Watch 3) *Zombie (Yo-Kai Watch 3) *Zygon (Doctor Who) List of Attacks Pair Units ''' Pair Units have a total of 8 attacks. The first five are attacks that can be upgraded and normally used with the directional pad, while the sixth is the special attack which costs 100% XP as well as the Multi-Attack which can target more then one enemy unit with a max of 4 enemies as well as a support attack which can only be used when a playable unit is close to another playable unit. Activision TBA Bandai Namco TBA Capcom TBA Cartoon Network TBA Disney *Dipper and Mabel *Iron Man and Hawkeye * *Jake and Izzy **Loud Guitar Music (Jake only) **Dance Kicks **Pixie Dust Fight (Izzy throws Pixie dust at the playable characters) **Skull and Bones Stomp **Rainbow Magic (Pirate Princess Izzy) **Special Attack: Sword Dance (Jake uses all of his swords from the show) **Multi-Attack: Pirate Princess Izzy and Captain Jake Sword Dance **Support: *Indiana Jones and Mutt Williams **Whip ** *Luke and Han *Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher *Miles and Loretta **Laserang **???? **???? **???? **???? **Special Attack: **Multi-Attack: Electronic Arts *Gandalf and Frodo *Harry Potter and Hermoine Granger Level-5 *Saki-Chan and Skyshariman **Nasty Kick and Practiced Punch **Ninja Arts: Giant Hornet Technique and The Ace of Hearts is the Trump Card **Shark Skin Slam and Bad Boy Burn **Super Speedy Blur and Potion Puddle Predicament **Unknown Origin Meteor Shower and Destructive Aftershock **Special Attack: Shari BAAAM! **Multi Attack: Cheerfully Charring Fire **Support: Sushi Storm and Tempura Tornado Nickelodeon TBA Nintendo TBA Original Characters *Raye and Jonathan: * Platnium Games TBA Sega TBA Square Enix TBA '''Solo Units Solo units are often used to help aid the pair units in battle, and each has their own animations and sometimes even cameos! Activision ???? Cross Zone Finisher One of the newest attack types, they can only be unlocked when pairing certain solo units with a specific pair unit. And they are often used as a means to defeat powerful rival units when your XP meter is at 100% and can be unleashed by pressing both the L and R buttons on the 3DS! Activision ???? Soundtrack W.I.P. Rating Rated T for Teen for Fantasy Violence, mild language, mild suggestive themes and crude humor. In Europe rated PEGI 12 and ACB PG. Voice Cast Unlike the first 2 games, there will be English and Japanese voices. Original Clips (Japanese) *Aoi Yuki: Inaho *Haruka Tomatsu: Nate *Kotori Shigemoto: USApyon *Naoki Bando: Majimutt, Robonyan/Robonyan Model F *Sachiko Kojima: Raye the Cat *Soichiro Hoshi: ???? *Tomokazu Seki: Mayor Humdinger, Whisper *TBA: The Narrator *Yuki Kaji: Hovernyan *Yuki Masuda: Ferb Fletcher, Jonathan the Hobidon Original Clips (English) *Adam Baldwin: Green Lantern *Adam McArthur: Marco *Adrian Pasdar: Iron Man *Alyson Stoner: Isabella *Amy Poehelr: Joy *Ariel Winter: Cream the Rabbit, Doremi, Sofia *Ashley Johnson: Gwen, Izzy *Ashleigh Ball: Rainbow Dash *Ben Stiller: Locus Strife *Brad Swaile: Jin Kazama *Bryan Cranston: Mayor Humdinger *Bryce Dallas Howard: Claire Dearing *Cam Clarke: Simba *Charles Martinet: Luigi, Mario *Cherami Leigh: Pirate Princess *Chris Pratt: Crash Bandicoot (Speaking voice), Owen Grady *Chris Pine: James T. Kirk *Christopher Lloyd: Doc Brown *Christopher Sabat: Vegeta *Clancy Brown: Doctor Neo Cortex *Craig Charles: Dave Lister *Cristina Vee: Coco Bandicoot *Colleen Clinkenbeard: Jake *Colleen Villard: Classic Tails, Charmy Bee, Miles "Tails" Prower, Wasp *Dave Mallow: Akuma *Daisy Ridley: Rey *David Vincent: Marshall Law *DC Douglas: Albert Wesker, Raven (Tekken) *Dee Bradley Baker: Daleks, Peter Venkman, various characters *Deedee Magno-Hall: Raye the Cat, Pearl *Drake Bell: Spider-Man *Ed Cunningham: Mitsurugi *Eden Sher: Star *Emma Watson: Hermione Granger *Fiona Bishop: Loretta *Frank Welker: various characters *Garrett Hedlund: Swiper (Teenager) *George Newborn: Superman *Gideon Emery: Steve Fox *Ginnifer Goodwin: Judy *Grace Rolek: Connie *Greg Cipes: Michelangelo *Grey DeLisle: Kitty Katswell *Haley Joel Osment: Classic Sonic *Hyden Walch: Amy Rose, Princess Bubblegum, Starfire, Suzan Hinako *Idina Menzel: Elsa *Jaimeson Price: Paul Phoenix *James Arnold Taylor: Willy Wonka *James Earl Jones: Darth Vader *Jason Bateman: Nick *Jason Ritter: Dipper *Jason Sudeikis: Red *Jeff Bennett: Tom The Cat, Johnny Bravo *Jeff Bergman: Bugs Bunny *Jeremy Shada: Boots, Finn the Human, Miles *Jim Carrey: Ace Ventura *Jim Cummings: Cat, Darkwing Duck, Pete, Winnie the Pooh *Johnny Yong Bosch: Nate Adams, Nobita Nobi, Shadow the Hedgehog,Nero,Yukimura Sanada *John Armstrong: Han Solo, Indiana Jones *John Boyega: Finn (Star Wars) *John DiMaggio: Jake the Dog, Vector the Crocodile, Scotsman *Josh Keaton: Marty McFly, Spyro, Silver the Hedgehog *Karen Strassman: Rosa Farrell *Kath Soucie: Cadpig *Kevin Conroy: Batman *Kevin Michael Richardson: Big the Cat, Gantu, Groot *Kirk Thornton: Cubot *Kristen Schaal: Mabel *Kyle Herbert: Ryu *Laura Bailey: Blaze the Cat, Chun Li, Gamora, Kim Possible *Linda Cardellini: Marine the Raccoon *Logan Miller: Nova *Lloyd Floyd: Luke *Mark Hamil: The Joker *Maurice LaMarche: TBA *Mike Pollock: King Pig, Eggman *Marc Weiner: Swiper *Nolan North: Deadpool, Hworang *Peter Capaldi: Twelfth Doctor, The Narrator *Phil LaMarr: Samurai Jack *Phyllis Smith: Sadness *Quinton Flynn: Timon *Reuben Langdon: Dante, Masamune Date, Ken Masters *Rob Paulsen: Donatello, The Mask *Roger Craig Smith: Ray the Flying Squirrel, Wonder-Blue *Roger L. Jackson: Mojo Jojo, Kazuya Mishima *Rowan Atkinston: Mr. Bean *Ryan Potter: Hiro *Scott Adsit: Baymax *Scott Menville: Robin *Seth Green: Leonardo *Steve Carrell: Gru *Steven Blum: Ethan Hunt *Steve Burton: Cloud Strife *Stephanie Sheh: Usagi Tsukuno/Sailor Moon, Honey the Cat *Tabitha St. Germain: Rouge the Bat, Princess Celestia, Rarity *Tara Strong: Batgirl, Raven, Sally Acorn, Squirrel Girl, Twilight Sparkle, Karin Mina *Thomas Sangster: Ferb Fletcher, Harry Potter, Jonathan the Hobidon *TJ Storm: Craig Murduk *Tom Kane: Gandalf, Yoda *Tom Kenny: Spongebob, Dog, Ice King *Travis Willingham: Crunch Bandicoot, Knuckles, Kujuro Katakura *Troy Baker: Hawkeye, Loki *Tyler Merna: James *Vincent Martella: Hope, Phineas Flynn *Wally Wingert: Doctor Strange *Yuri Lowenthal: Ben Tennyson, Sasuke Uchiha, Sonic the Hedgehog, Wonder-White *Zach Callison: Christopher Peepers, Steven, Rio *Zachary Quinto: Spock Archive Audios (Japanese) Archive Audios (English) * *Sonia Owens: Joy List of Music Activision ''' *Wolfgang: Wolfgang's Villain Theme (Skylanders: Trap Team) '''Bandai Namco *Neneko/Neito: Feline Curiosity (Yumeria) Capcom *Juri Han: Juri's Theme (Street Fighter IV) Cartoon Network *Garnet: Stronger than You by Estelle (Steven Universe)- Boss theme *Crystal Gems: We are the Crystal Gems by Steven Universe cast (Steven Universe)- Opening cutscene Disney *Jake: He's a Pirate from Pirates of the Caribbean by Danny Elfman *Miles: TBA Tron Original Music *Phineas Flynn: Gitchee Gitchee Goo Electronic Arts TBA Level-5 *Sgt. Burly: Don-Don-Dooby-Zoo-Ba! (Yo-Kai Watch 2) Nickelodeon *??? Nintendo *Fawful: In The Final (Mario and Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story) Original Characters *Azimra Glendale: ???? *Cat Smash: Pound the Alarm by Nicki Minaj *Clockwise Hinako: ???? *Damien Maximoff: ???? *Elmina Shinjitsu: ???? *Emily Shinjitsu: Froot by Marina and the Diamonds *Jonathan the Hobidon: Thunderstruck by AC/DC *Kalvin Bailey: ???? *Logan Hinako: The Master Blaster by Inspector Marceau *Madame Bomb: ???? *Matt Knuckle: ???? *Monty Hinako: ???? *Raye the Cat: Moonlight Legend (20th Anniversary Tribute) by Momoiro Clover Z *Rio the Rumbling Russian Blue: ???? *Rosaletta: Follow the Leader (Feat. Jennifer Lopez) by Wisin & Yandel *Suzan Hinako: Papi by Jennifer Lopez *Zamantha Glendale: ???? Rovio *Angry Birds Star Wars Theme - Main Menu and Title screen *Duel of the Fates (Angry Birds Star Wars II Version) - Boss theme in Angry Birds World *Imperial March (Angry Birds Stars Wars Version) - Sega *Big the Cat: Lazy Days by Ted Poley (Sonic Adventure) *Shadow the Hedgehog: All Hail Shadow by Crush 40 (Shadow the Hedgehog) Tatsunoko *Yawara: Mircle Girl by Lazy Lou's Boogie (Yawara!) Trivia *The game guest stars characters from FNAF and Undertale. With FNAF representing Platinum Games and Undertale represents Square Enix. **In fact, the game also represents various franchises owned by a company or had a game appeared in a Nintendo Console or crossed over with any franchise with Mission: Impossible and Star Trek representing Nickelodeon, Portal and Mr. Bean representing Nintendo, Beetlejuice, DC Comics, Harry Potter, Lord of the Rings and Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory representing Cartoon Network and Electronic Arts, Jurrasic World, Knight Rider, Despicable Me and Back to the Future representing Nintendo and Sega (ironic all of the Universal franchises had games on these consoles), Doctor Who, Ghostbusters, Sherlock and Red Dwarf representing Activision and Marvel, Star Wars, Sailor Moon, Ojamajo DoReMi and Indiana Jones representing Disney. Category:T-rated Games Category:Crossovers Category:Video games Category:Crossover Video games Category:RPGs Category:Angry Birds Category:Doctor Who Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Gravity Falls Category:Marvel Category:Star Wars Category:Steven Universe Category:DC Comics Category:Indiana Jones Category:Street Fighter Category:Tekken Category:Ghostbusters Category:Willy Wonka Category:Adventure Time Category:Portal